(1) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an ultrasound diagnostic device and an ultrasound image processing method that visualize a puncture needle with enhanced perceptibility.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a medical test commonly called biopsy is being performed. In biopsy, a puncture needle is inserted into a living subject, such as the body of a patient, and tissue samples and/or body fluid samples are removed for examination. Further, anesthesiology, which is practiced by anesthesiologists in intensive care units, pain clinics, etc., also involves the use of puncture needles. In such anesthesiology, medical practitioners perform puncture needle insertion while checking the position of the puncture needle in the examination subject by viewing ultrasound images showing the inside of the examination subject, which are obtained by using an ultrasound probe provided to an ultrasound diagnostic device. Here, in puncture needle insertion, it is necessary for medical practitioners to be able to check the position of the puncture needle in the examination subject, particularly the position of the tip of the puncture needle, on an ultrasound diagnostic device monitor.
In particular, in cases where an angle between an ultrasound beam and a puncture needle is relatively small, such as when a puncture needle is inserted into an examination subject with a sharp angle between the puncture needle and the examination subject surface, ultrasound waves reflected from the puncture needle and received by the ultrasound probe are weak, and thus, the puncture needle is not sufficiently visibly perceptible. Thus, much consideration has been made related to a technology for improving the visual perceptibility of puncture needles.
Japanese Patent No. 4381344 discloses one example of such technology. Japanese Patent No. 4381344 discloses a method of changing the transmission direction of the ultrasound beam so as to enlarge the angle between the ultrasound beam and the puncture needle, to avoid having to insert the puncture needle into the examination subject with a relatively small angle between the puncture needle and the examination subject surface. Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2000-107178, No. 2001-269339, and No. 2012-120747 disclose another example of such technology. Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2000-107178, No. 2001-269339, and No. 2012-120747 disclose a method of adding visual emphasis to portions differing between frames, where such portions of difference are regarded as image areas indicating signal changes corresponding to the movement of the puncture needle.